


Night Ballade

by Opossums



Category: 07-Ghost
Genre: Angst and Romance, Drama, Friendship/Love, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 21:18:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14089857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opossums/pseuds/Opossums
Summary: Ночью голод косы становится настолько силен, что он даже не может позволить себе заснуть. Ночью весь мир кажется темнее. Но Фрау должен стиснуть зубы и собраться. В конце концов, у него есть пацан, которого он должен защитить.





	Night Ballade

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Night Ballade](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/366312) by AislinCeivun. 



Сверкающие хлопья снега, тихо кружась в ночном ветре, разрезали воздух чистой белизной, мягкой и яркой. Небо было холодным и темным, как замерзшее озеро, поверхность которого не сможет всколыхнуть легкий ветер, неподвижное, лишенное до конца зимы прикосновений солнечного света. Зимы, которая, казалось, никогда не закончится в душе Фрау.

_Бесконечный холод… Да, как я – только спокойнее._

Взгляд синих глаз снова и снова возвращался к полуночному пейзажу за окном, который пугал не столько своей мрачностью, – это ничего, – сколько своей безмятежностью. По крайней мере, Фрау.

Он сжал губы в тонкую линию и рискнул бросить взгляд на своего драгоценного компаньона. Тейто крепко спал, темные волосы падали на лоб, частично скрывая лицо, но закрытые глаза были хорошо видны: ресницы отбрасывали тени и слегка подрагивали во сне. У него было то спокойное и умиротворенное выражение лица, которое делало его похожим на беззащитного невинного ребенка, а не на изнуренного раба, чье сердце зачерствело от жестоких испытаний судьбы.

Фрау протянул руку, внезапно почти чувствуя прикосновение к темной копне волос, но после секундного размышления отвел ее. 

_Нет смысла даже пытаться, придурок,_ – одернул он себя. – _Тейто уже не в безопасности рядом с тобой, зачем рисковать еще больше?_

Резонно – даже мимолетного взгляда на этого чертового мальца оказалось достаточно, чтобы разбудить демона внутри Фрау. Казалось, после того инцидента Коса уже никогда не засыпала – взбудораженная и неугомонная, она прекрасно осознавала, что ее сожитель по телу находится в непосредственной близости с мальчиком, которого она хотела заполучить. Жаждала…

_Дотянись до него… Он прямо перед тобой! Такой чистый, такой прекрасный…_

Нет! Фрау сжал руки в кулаки и отодвинулся от Тейто, настолько далеко, насколько позволяла кровать. Он не хотел сбегать, не снова, как он сделал вчера, потому что он должен быть в состоянии подавлять порывы Косы своим _собственным_ сознанием, своей _собственной_ волей – но, проклятье, это было трудно. Его глаза были прикованы к спящему парню, в то время как в нем поднимался голод, которого он никогда ранее не испытывал.

_Сейчас этот малец беззащитен. Заполучить его не составит труда. Разве не этого ты хочешь? Не этого ли ты ждал_ годами?

_Нет, это то, чего_ ты _хочешь_ , – мысленно прошипел Фрау. – _Я никогда не причиню ему вреда._

Он готов был поклясться, что слышал – или чувствовал? – тихий смешок у себя в голове. Достаточно неприятное ощущение, похожее на неожиданный приступ сильной головной боли.

_Я знаю, что я не единственная, кто хочет этого мальчика. Мы оба жаждем... его…_

_Убирайся! Убирайся!_

Резкая боль прошила его тело, так что Фрау схватился за правую руку, – в которой была запечатана эта злобная Коса, – и сосредоточенно сжал зубы.

_Я должен защитить Тейто, не важно как._

Он помнит, как плохо ему было, когда вчера пришел в себя от вида собственной руки, глубоко погруженной в Тейто и пытающейся извлечь его душу. Он помнит шок, страх, _ужас_ на лице мальчика, кровь в уголке его дрожащих губ, его кажущееся хрупким тело, которое трясло от страха… Фрау вынужден был сосредоточиться на этих болезненных воспоминаниях для большей внутренней стабильности, чтобы подавить проклятую Косу и вновь заставить ее повиноваться на какое-то время.

_Не хочу, чтобы он когда-нибудь еще так на меня смотрел. Никогда больше_ , – думал он.

К тому времени как дурные замыслы Косы наконец оставили его сознание в покое, Фрау с трудом дышал от напряжения. Когда несколько минут спустя он почувствовал, что мешающий безумный голод наконец отступил, Фрау медленно разжал сжатые кулаки, тяжело выдохнул и убрал с глаз взмокшие пряди волос.

Он сглотнул прежде чем взглянуть на Тейто. Малец хмурился во сне, пальцы на простыне подергивались, но, тем не менее, не похоже было, что он проснулся. Кто-то мог бы посчитать, что бывалый боевой раб мог бы быть бдительнее. Но, конечно, нельзя обвинять его в смертельной усталости. 

_В конце концов, это полностью моя вина_ , – решил Фрау.

И то правда, ему не следовало соглашаться, когда Тейто предложил взять эту комнату – не тогда, когда узнал, что в номере только одна кровать. Даже если не учитывать излишнюю близость, Тейто почти постоянно был в опасности рядом с Фрау. А ведь даже и дня не прошло после того, как он слетел с катушек и попытался поглотить душу мальчика! В самом деле, ему стоило бы оставить деньги на столе и оставить Тейто здесь, незаметно исчезнув под покровом ночи. Пацан здесь будет в целости и сохранности. В любом случае, сохраннее, чем с Фрау.

_Ох, но ты не можешь_ , – раздался тихий голос у него в голове. Фрау закрыл глаза, надеясь, что это не Коса. Или может он и правда сходит с ума. – _Помнишь ошейник? Тик-так… Сорок восемь часов пролетят незаметно, и можешь сказать «Прощай» мальцу…_

Голос рассмеялся.

Фрау прикусил язык, чтобы не выругаться. Боже! Он совсем выпустил из виду проклятый рабский ошейник. Но сейчас он знал абсолютно точно, что он никогда не сможет оставить Тейто – по крайней мере до тех пор, пока они не найдут способ как-нибудь снять с него ошейник. Потому что он не мог оставить Тейто умирать. Он не позволит этому случиться, никогда.

Даже если пребывание с ним грозит Тейто смертельной опасностью, Фрау сильнее сцепит зубы и будет думать о чем-то отвлеченном. Он _должен_ , если хочет обезопасить мальца.

Но Тейто бывает таким невинным и наивным! _«Я доверяю тебе, Фрау»_ , – говорит он. Отлично. И что с того? Это мило, ладно, но простое доверие не сдержит Косу Ферлорена. Не сработало, уж точно, и Фрау даже думать не хочет о том, что могло бы случиться, выйди все из-под контроля чуточку больше. Что _все еще_ может случиться в будущем.

И он нихрена не мог с этим поделать, кроме как пытаться отвлекать Косу разговорами и надеяться на лучшее.

Фрау настолько замерз, что его буквально трясло. От холода комнаты, от безнадежности этой печальной ситуации. Если бы кто-нибудь спросил боится ли он, он бы отрицал это. Фрау и страх несовместимы.

Но блин, он был в отчаянии!

Он не хотел, чтобы Коса поглотила его – одна лишь вероятность этого заставляла волосы встать дыбом. Но сейчас, когда эта проклятая штука настолько вышла из-под контроля, что постоянно угрожала жизни его подопечному… Словами не передать размах его самобичевания.

Тейто, будучи Ящиком Пандоры, заключал в своем теле немыслимую силу, и сейчас не было Михаэля, который мог бы ее сдерживать. Одна глупая оплошность, одна крошечная ошибка – и всему миру придет конец. Он все еще мог закрыть глаза и уснуть, пусть даже ему не приснятся хорошие сны, которые могли бы подарить покой его разуму. В Тейто что-то есть; что-то даже более могущественное и потрясающее, о чем Фрау мог только лишь мечтать.

Неудивительно, что все хотят заполучить частичку него.

Фрау перекатился на половину Тейто, и, подняв руку, осторожно прикоснулся к шелковистым волосам мальчика. Тейто немного придвинулся и расслабился у епископа под боком, зарываясь носом в тонкую ткань его футболки. Легкая улыбка появилась на губах Фрау, когда он натянул одеяло повыше, укутывая их обоих.

Холод его тела, тепло дышащего, _живого_ тела рядом с ним – все это просто не поддавалось описанию.

– Спокойной ночи, малец, – прошептал он, прижимаясь к холодной стене.

Впрочем, Фрау так и не сомкнул глаза. О, он устал, правда, но события прошедших двух дней не давали ему заснуть. Он не мог _позволить_ себе заснуть. Это было слишком опасно – для Тейто, впрочем, и для него самого. Так что вместо этого он смотрел в окно, так же, как делал это с тех пор, как село солнце, тихо любуясь танцем сияющих в бледном свете луны снежинок. Зло в нем затихло, но сердце никогда не покидал холод.

Так что… этого слишком много, чтобы можно было уснуть.

***

_Фрау ужасно выглядит_ , – заметил Тейто. Глубокие синие глаза епископа были холодными, взгляд тяжелым, а под глазами были заметные мешки; широкие плечи напряжены, движения рук замедлены, не появлялась обычная ухмылка – в целом, все его тело кричало об усталости. И, откровенно говоря, Тейто не нужно долго думать, чтобы понять, что послужило причиной такого состояния.

Он сглотнул, и (даже зная, что умнее было бы не задавать вопросов) решил все-таки наладить контакт. Было грустно видеть Фрау в таком состоянии.

С тех пор как умер Микаге, он был едва ли не всем миром для Тейто, и поэтому он не хотел, чтобы епископ сломался.

– Фрау, – тихо сказал он и, поймав его взгляд, сел на пол перед блондином. _Отлично_ , – подумал Тейто. – _А теперь спроси его._ – С тобой, м-м…

– Все в порядке? – Фрау слегка рассмеялся, и на душе у Тейто стало легче. Это – привычный Фрау. – Что, малец, хочешь сказать, что я дерьмово выгляжу?

– По правде говоря, да.

– Ох, да ладно, не нужно стесняться; твоя лесть меня в гроб загонит.

Тейто позволил себе слегка улыбнуться, но тут же снова нахмурился, считая ситуацию до смерти серьезной.

– Эй, хватит над этим смеяться. Я беспокоюсь.

Улыбка Фрау никуда не делась, в отличие от напускной веселости. Мужчина поднял руку и потрепал Тейто по волосам, игнорируя недовольные протесты мальчишки, и тихо сказал: 

– Я знаю. Прости, малец.

Впервые с того ужасного инцидента Тейто и Фрау были относительно наедине – относительно, потому что той ночью внезапно объявились Кастор и Лабрадор. Они не признались бы, да и Фрау даже словом об этом не обмолвился, но Тейто был уверен, что остальные два епископа, должно быть, стали свидетелями «момента сумасшествия» Фрау, – если не подсмотрели, так подслушали.

И до того, как Тейто сообразил, что происходит, было решено, что все четверо примут участие в Гонке Хоукзилей.

Как бы то ни было, Кастора и Лабрадора сейчас здесь не было: они ушли десять минут назад после короткого разговора с Фрау. И пусть они еще вернутся, наверняка, но Тейто был уверен, что сейчас отличный момент, чтобы перекинуться парой слов со своим духовным наставником.

Он не боялся, что кто-то посторонний может их подслушать, так что с деланным равнодушием перевел взгляд на небо и тихо спросил:

– Опять Коса, да? Она выходит из-под контроля. 

Это был не вопрос, а утверждение.

Фрау нахмурился.

– Уже достаточно долго. Фактически, я танцевал на лезвии ножа с тех пор как мы покинули церковь. Ты и представить себе не можешь каково это, малец, – каждую секунду своего существования пытаться сдержать ее, пытаться держать себя в руках, контролировать каждый вздох, пытаясь не наброситься на своего протеже… Это просто убивает, и постепенно вытаскивает на поверхность худшее во мне.

– Нет, я как раз могу это прекрасно представить: я себя так же чувствовал, когда понял, что я – Ящик Пандоры. Знать, что достаточно мгновенья, чтобы выпустить на волю самое большое зло…

– Но ты не пытался убить своего друга.

Сердце Тейто сделало кульбит в груди. Он ничего не мог с этим поделать; впервые Фрау назвал его другом, пусть это и было очевидно. 

– Нет, – сказал он. – Я скорее убью кого-нибудь другого. Точнее, всех, кто не важен этому ублюдку Аянами.

Фрау посмотрел на него и коротко и грустно рассмеялся.

– Ладно, понял. Мы оба оказались в довольно дерьмовой ситуации.

– Итак, это основная проблема, верно? – заметив вопросительный взгляд Фрау, Тейто пояснил, – Знаешь, мы оба погрязли в этом по уши. Ты обещал, что остановишь меня когда… _если_ придет время. И я обещал тебе то же самое. Но я верю в тебя, придурок. Я абсолютно уверен, что ты не позволишь Косе взять над собой верх.

Ответ блондина прозвучал не громче шепота.

– Я не хочу причинить тебе боль.

– Знаю. Но ты и не навредишь, ни мне, ни кому-либо еще. Мы оба в достаточной степени непобедимы, если ты еще не заметил. И ты в этом не одинок – ты же сам меня этому учил, помнишь?

Один долгий момент Фрау просто смотрел ему в глаза, словно пытаясь что-то в них найти… а потом его губы расслабились и дрогнули – и в этот раз это была не его обычная самоуверенная ухмылка, а настоящая, теплая улыбка. Тейто удивленно моргнул. Видеть Фрау улыбающимся по-настоящему чарующе. Не то чтобы он обычно был хмурым или подавленным – как раз таки наоборот, – но до сих пор он довольно редко позволял окружающим видеть его настоящие эмоции. Зачастую он прятал то, что на самом деле происходило у него внутри, и обращал внимание на то, что происходит внутри у других. Так что его настоящая улыбка была действительно редкостным зрелищем. Тейто чувствовал, как тепло мягко растекается у него в груди.

– Да, – прошептал Фрау по-прежнему улыбаясь, переводя взгляд своих темно-синих глаз на небо. – Мы оба попали. Иди сюда, чертов малец, – внезапно сказал он и схватил мальчика за плечи, игриво прижимая его к себе. – Неожиданно, ты стал похож на взрослого. Что случилось с моим милым малышом?

– Я не… Хей, прекрати! _Фрау_! – закричал Тейто, когда епископ кулаком взъерошил его волосы, почти душа его рукой, которая все еще лежала у него на плечах. – Прекрати, наконец!

Фрау рассмеялся, и Тейто вдруг с удивлением осознал, что тоже улыбается. Это было странное ощущение: зная, что с ними – со всеми ними – могут в любой момент произойти ужасные вещи, но однако вон же они, смеются. В определенной степени, это делало всю эту ситуацию вполне терпимой.

– Спасибо, Тейто, – внезапно сказал Фрау, все еще не убирая руку с плеч мальчика, и тот смущенно переступил с ноги на ногу.

– Я ничего не сделал.

– О, ты сделал, – епископ ласково провел по волосам Тейто. – Многое сделал.

Довольно странно: ощущение большой прохладной руки, которая лежала у него на голове, внезапно действительно подарило ощущение безопасности… и оказалось действительно приятным.

***

_«В моем мире ты жив…»_  
Фрау открыл глаза, проморгался и понял, что лежит, уставившись в потолок. Абсолютная тишина заполняла кромешную темноту комнаты, в которой нечему было – ни небольшой свечи, ни даже мигающего ночника – рассеять тьму. Блондин медленно сел, не обращая внимания на скрип кровати, и откинул волосы с лица. Итак, где, черт побери, он находится?

Беглого осмотра оказалось достаточно, чтобы освежить его воспоминания. Точно; мелкий пацан за его спиной, Гонка Хоукзилей, которую нужно выиграть, и собачий холод.

Фрау закрыл глаза и представил, как он лежит в горячей ванне, и запах горячего супа щекочет ноздри… Одного этого образа было достаточно, чтобы его кожа покрылась мурашками.

А потом у него в памяти всплыло недавнее воспоминание. _«Я так волновался…»_ Тихий голос Тейто заполнил его сознание, а призрачное ощущение теплой воды вызвало дрожь. Это было не так давно, вспоминай…

Тейто, который мягко взял его руку в свою. _«В моем мире ты жив»_.

Большие зеленые глаза, яркие и сияющие как два изумруда, тихо кричащие об искреннем беспокойстве; о тысячах эмоций.

Те же глаза с отражающимися в расширенных зрачках ужасом, страхом и разбитой верой…

_Черт возьми!_ Фрау сдержал так и рвущиеся с языка проклятия, но кулаки сжимались против его воли. На короткое мгновенье он задумался обо всем, что чувствовал с момента их участия в Гонке Хоукзилей… или, скорее, о всех своих чувствах с тех пор, как этот чертов малец буквально свалился на его голову. И пусть Фрау скорее откусит себе язык, чем признает это, но время, проведенное вместе, для него дорого. Он вспомнил то, что, казалось, забыл навсегда. Теперь у него был этот глупый малец, которого он должен направлять, которому должен помогать, о котором должен заботиться… Боже, со времени своей смерти, – а может и при жизни тоже – он никогда еще не чувствовал себя таким _живым_.

Тейто сказал, что он живой. После мучительно долгих лет, проведенных бок о бок с мрачным Кастором и чудаковатым Лабрадором, которые круглосуточно напоминали Фрау о том, что они больше не дышащие живые люди – черт, даже не совсем люди! – он никогда не думал о себе в подобном ключе. Но теперь это каким-то образом изменилось. Чертов малец дал ему цель: цель, которую он и не надеялся найти с тех пор, как умер. И все казалось таким простым и замечательным, особенно на фоне всех ужасных событий его теперешней… ладно, не _жизни_ , но _существования_.

В самом деле, он должен быть чертовски благодарен Богу, что их с мальцом дороги пересеклись. Теперь они в равной степени нужны друг другу.

Фрау собирался всего лишь окинуть мальчика долгим взглядом, но момент спустя он обнаружил себя склонившимся над кроватью Тейто, пристально разглядывая его спящее лицо. Каким-то образом Тейто почувствовал его присутствие: темные ресницы дрогнули, и открылись сонные глаза, являя миру свою яркую зелень. Нахмурив брови, он попытался сесть, но когда понял, что это Фрау потревожил его сон, Тейто снова упал головой на подушку и закрыл глаза. 

– А, это всего лишь ты, – сонно сказал он, абсолютно очевидно не спеша защищаться от мужчины.

– Да, _всего лишь_ я. Неужели мало для усиления своей защиты?

– Тупископ, – пробормотал Тейто перед тем как лениво взять мужчину за руку. – До сих пор об этом вспоминаешь? Я вижу тебя насквозь. Ты не тот, кого мне следовало бы бояться, так что успокойся и иди спать, – и глубже зарылся лицом в подушку.

Фрау не мог сказать ни слова. Он только смотрел на свою правую руку в руке Тейто и практически чувствовал, как маленькие пальцы прожигают дыры в его коже. Мальчик был настолько теплым, что казался обжигающе-горячим – мягкие, нежные прикосновения огня к его вечно холодному телу. Как восхитительное солнце рядом с его подобным зиме существованием.

А затем Фрау почувствовал это: _голод_. Безумная и ноющая потребность, идущая из глубин его тела, требующая удовлетворения. Она вынуждала тянуться к Тейто, коснуться темной копны волос и бесспорно теплых щек в удивительно простом человеческом прикосновении.

Но что самое странное – Фрау чувствовал, что Коса _ничего_ не могла поделать с этим неожиданным побуждением.

Похоже, предаваться размышлениям в тишине было не лучшей идеей, потому как неожиданно Тейто снова взглянул на него, и в этот раз в его изумрудных глазах читалось легкое беспокойство.

– Хей, скажи что-нибудь.

– Что-нибудь, – на автомате ответил Фрау.

– Идиот!

Слава богу, с лица мальчика исчезло беспокойство! Фрау терпеть его не мог – оно заставляло чувствовать себя слишком некомфортно.

– Приятно видеть тебя настолько активным так рано утром, – промурлыкал он, что, впрочем, не произвело на Тейто должного впечатления.

– Прямо сейчас я предпочел бы не видеть ничего, кроме своей подушки, – проворчал мальчик подавляя – ладно, пытаясь подавить, – зевок. – И уж точно не твое лицо.

– Чем тебе не нравится мое лицо, чертов малец?

– Проблема не в твоем очаровательном лице, туп…, – Тейто оборвал себя на полуслове, и вот теперь он точно _проснулся_. Он со стоном уткнулся лицом в подушку, но Фрау _готов был поклясться_ , что видел, как покраснели его щеки. – Черт.

Блондин посмеялся над раздраженным стоном Тейто, отчего малец покраснел до кончиков ушей.

– Так значит ты считаешь мое лицо красивым, да? – насмешливо спросил Фрау с широкой ухмылкой на лице.

– Сорвалось с языка, – пробормотал Тейто в подушку. Он попытался отдернуть руку, но Фрау ему этого не позволил; переплести их пальцы оказалось чертовски хорошей идеей. Не успел он и слова сказать, как Тейто, прикусив губу, неуверенно посмотрел на него. – Боже, да ты ледяной! – тихо сказал он, словно обвиняя Фрау в том, что тот замерз.

– Что ж, прости. Мертвые тела плохо нагреваются.

– Я не это имел ввиду, – еще тише сказал мальчик. Он ненадолго замолчал, а потом продолжил, – Не желаешь присоединиться?

Его маленький ученик подвинулся ( _Его!_ Эта мысль снова заставила Фрау улыбнуться), освобождая для него место. Его щеки все еще немного горели, и Фрау мог с легкостью представить как смущался Тейто, приглашая его в свою кровать. Кроме того, это было мило, а Фрау не из тех, кто отказывается от столь заманчивых приглашений.

Даже если и стоило бы.

Фрау устроился рядом с Тейто, и его мышцы напряглись, едва он почувствовал жар знакомого теплого тела рядом со своим. Снова Коса? Что если он нападет на Тейто во сне? Что если, открыв глаза, его будет ждать ужасающее зрелище лишившегося души Тейто…?

_Тейто без души!_

– Фрау, расслабься, – прошептал Тейто, расслабленно прикрыв глаза. Фрау взглянул вниз, на мягкие ресницы в сантиметрах от него. Он был так близко, что становилось страшно. – Я в состоянии себя защитить. Но сейчас это не понадобится.

– Не будь так в этом уверен, – Фрау закрыл глаза. – Ты не знаешь, на что я способен.

Даже легкое прикосновение рук настолько легко способно согреть его замерзшую грудь, согревая плоть и кровь, что становится страшно. Тейто такой невинный и так дорог ему… он не вынесет, если причинит ему боль. Если потеряет его.

Его горло болело, а во рту стало сухо как в пустыне. Он ничего не ответил.

– Господи, да засни ты уже наконец, Фрау, – мальчик в последний раз попытался высвободить руку, а потом с ухмылкой посмотрел на епископа. – Завтра у нас продолжение Гонки, так что тебе тоже следует отдохнуть.

Легче сказать, чем сделать; Фрау проснулся уже через час. Какое-то время он наблюдал за спящим Бурупья, который устроился на верхнем крае подушки, настолько близко к Тейто, насколько возможно, не потревожив его сон. Розовое пушистое существо мирно спало, инстинктивно дыша в унисон с Тейто. Фрау было интересно, сможет ли он тоже возродиться, когда придет его время. Не как Зехель как таковой (для Зехеля это само собой разумеющееся), а как _Фрау_.

Скорее всего, тогда он бы вернулся к Тейто, точно так же, как это сделал Микаге – даже если это значило жить в виде маленького детеныша дракона. 

_Впрочем, с другой стороны…_

Неожиданно Тейто издал тихий звук во сне, вновь обращая на себя внимание епископа. Фрау бездумно начал гладить мальчика по шелковистым волосам, и, к его удивлению, тот теснее прижался к нему во сне. Когда он уткнулся носом в руку Фрау, Тейто замер, словно ему было непривычно касаться кого-либо.

_Печально_ , – подумал Фрау. – _Он до сих пор не привык быть с кем-то рядом. Он до сих пор думает, что он один._

Стоп – ему ли об этом говорить? В конце концов, он тоже не привык делиться с другими своими проблемами. Что немногим ранее пытался донести до него Тейто.

Этот мелкий пацан на его стороне, а он – на стороне мелкого пацана.

Определенно, они не одиноки.

Он продолжил перебирать волосы Тейто, пытаясь загнать обратно то странное чувство потребности, которое все росло в нем, пока мальчик полностью не расслабился. Тогда Фрау перестал его гладить, но руку не убрал.

_Тейто доверяет мне._

Настолько глубокое доверие заслужить сложнее всего, особенно от того, кто видел самые скрытые, самые уродливые его стороны. На самом деле, Фрау должен быть до боли благодарен. Но сейчас мягкое тепло волнами разливалось по его телу, и Фрау знал, что это не только из-за тепла, которое давало тело рядом с ним. Он позволил себе плыть на волнах этого тепла, наслаждаясь каждой минутой, каждым ударом сердца своего компаньона, словно между ними не было никаких препятствий в виде одежды и кожи. Восхитительно откровенно.

Обнимая рукой своего протеже за плечи, после стольких долгих бессонных ночей… Фрау уснул.


End file.
